


Light on Water

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel and a day by the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light on Water

Sunlight flickered across the surface of the lake like a thousand pieces of gold, the fractured light leaving a lengthy trail along the water amid the rippling reflections of evergreens and pure blue sky. After a quick flight through the air, an object hit the water breaking the surface and causing soft circular waves to fade outward. The object was a metal hook with a worm attached. The hook itself was attached to a thin almost invisible line and the line was attached to a long, black rod held lightly in a pair of rough, calloused hands.

"And that is how you fish," declared Dean taking a deep breath of the sweet air.

Standing beside him on the pier, Castiel gazed out to where the float bobbed on the water his eyes narrowing. "But if you want to eat fish, wouldn't it be easier just to buy some?"

Dean let his head fall back and his eyes roll. "I don't want to eat fish."

"Dean doesn't even like fish," said Sam from where he sat on the dock dangling his bare feet off the edge and letting them drift through the cool water.

"Then why is he trying to catch one?"

"Eating the fish isn't the point," Dean explained with a wave of his hand. "The point is to actually catch it."

Pushing up the sleeve of his coat, Castiel knelt down and dipped his hand beneath the surface of the water. After a moment, he pulled it out again sunlight glinting off the silver and green scales of a fish calmly lying in his palm.

Sam grinned.

Dean scowled. "That's cheating."

Castiel let the fish slip from his hand. It slid down into the water and disappeared into the murkiness below. "Then the point isn't the actual catch," said the angel.

"Well, no," Dean admitted. "The point is… The point is…"

"The point is that there is no point," announced Sam as he lay back resting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes against the bright sun.

"Exactly," agreed his brother. Sticking the fishing rod in a gap between the pier's weathered boards, Dean quickly removed his dusty, leather boots and heavy socks, rolled up the legs of his jeans and sat down dipping his toes in next to Sam's.

Castiel gazed down at the black, dress shoes on his feet then slowly and deliberately removed each one placing them carefully aside. Then he did the same with his socks. Rolling up his dark, pleated pants at well as he could, he sat down beside Dean and tentatively let his feet breach the surface of the lake. His legs and feet were unsurprisingly pale. The angel stared at the distorted image of his feet beneath the water as if he'd never seen them before.

"How's that feel?" Dean asked smiling at him.

Castiel frowned. "Good, I believe. The water is soft and cools my feet while the rest of me remains very warm."

"You know you could always take off the trenchcoat if you're too hot. Not to mention the jacket and tie."

Seemingly taken aback as if the man had suggested removing his own skin, Castiel glanced down at the beige folds of his coat.

Dean merely raised his eyebrows.

Hesitantly, Castiel slid his arms out of the trenchcoat pulling it off and carefully folding it before placing it beside his shoes. The suit jacket and blue tie soon followed leaving the angel only in his white shirt and dark pants.

"Much better," said Dean.

Appearing a lot lighter without all the extra clothes, Castiel gazed out at the quiet lake. "So we simply spend the whole time just resting here?"

"Mmhmm," answered Sam eyes still closed.

Dean grinned a wicked grin. "Of course, if you'd like to go out on the lake later we could always go sailing in one of those giant boats Sam calls boots."

Eyes opening the merest crack, Sam reached up above his head and removed one of the gray socks he'd stowed in his shoes. Then without getting up he proceeded to shove it in his brother's face.

"Ew. Gross," exclaimed Dean grabbing the sock out of Sam's hand and throwing it into the lake.

Sam pushed himself up on his elbows and looked out at his sock now floating on the water. "Hey, that was my sock."

"Yup."

"I liked that sock."

"Then swim out and get it."

"You're the one who threw it. Why don't you go get it?"

Dean watched as the sock drifted away. "Nah, I'll just buy you a new pair."

"Okay," Sam agreed with a shrug and lay back down.

Picking up the fishing rod, Dean adjusted the line slightly then lay down beside his brother with a contented sigh.

Castiel observed the resting pair his head tilted to the side.

Without bothering to reopen his eyes, Dean said, "Would you quit it, Cas. Just lie down and relax."

Obligingly, the angel stretched out beside them his hands resting on his stomach and his open eyes gazing up into the sun. While he watched, the slant of the sun's rays slowly changed, the sun moving across the sky as an hour crept past and the boys continued to quietly doze. It was as he watched that he caught a tug on the line out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean?"

As one, the brothers opened their eyes and looked up. Seeing the floater bob down, Dean immediately scrambled for the fishing rod. "Yes!" he exclaimed and began reeling in the line.

"It doesn't seem that big," observed Sam seeing the lack of fight on the line.

"What are you talking about? It's plenty big. It's probably a monster." Dean smirked. "I am a hunter after all."

As the line reached the edge of the pier, Dean pulled it from the water to examine his catch. It was long, gray and soggy. It was a sock, a very familiar sock.

"I don't believe that is what you intended to catch," said Castiel.

"At least now, you don't have to buy me a new one," Sam joked soon bent over laughing and gasping.

In response, Dean did the only thing a brother could do. He pushed his younger sibling into the lake.

After an enormous splash, Sam emerged sputtering and treading water. He glared up at Dean soaked tendrils of hair plastered to his face. "Dim-witted jackass.," he grumbled.

"Soggy sasquatch," Dean replied grinning back smugly, at least until a force suddenly pushed him from behind sending him tumbling head first after his brother.

Returning to the surface, Dean wiped the water from his eyes and spun around to stare in shock at the angel. Castiel remained sitting on the dock perfectly dry, a smile playing on his face like the light on the water.

"Conniving, underhanded angel."

Castiel continued to smile calmly down at them.

After several minutes of horseplay and much splashing as the brothers tried to drench the angel, Sam and Dean clambered back onto the dock. The three lay down on the sun-warmed wood once more as the sun dried them, its light glistening off the drops of water on their skin.


End file.
